


Sun-Filled Love

by SalazarTipton



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Asexual Relationship, M/M, Magic, shrarepairbingo, soft moments, watching their first sun rise together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalazarTipton/pseuds/SalazarTipton
Summary: Thanks to a little magic, Ragnor and Raphael get to watch the sun rise together.





	

"I'm off to rest. Hope you have a decent day," Raphael says while Ragnor's taking the kettle off the stovetop. 

 

Ragnor reaches out, wrapping his fingers around Raphael's bicep to hold him in place. He checks his watch and nods before responding. "Would you mind waiting just a moment? I have something I'd like to at least attempt to show you."

 

He pries Ragnor's fingers from his arm to lift them to his mouth to kiss each knuckle. He hums, making a show of deciding what he wants to do. Ragnor gives him a knowing smile and lifts an eyebrow. No need for the show when Ragnor already knows his answer. That's one of the perks of being together so long.

 

"Why do I get the feeling you're up to something?" Raphael asks the palm he's now kissing. 

 

"I promise it's something you'll appreciate, if it works properly. That part I give no promises."

 

Ragnor makes his tea without any rush. He checks his watch again. They still have thirty minutes, if he plans on doing this at the start of the sun rise. Plenty of time not to worry or rush. 

 

They curl up together on the couch after Raphael pulls the shades against the dark outside. Ragnor tucks his ever-cold toes under Raphael's leg. Though the man is never warm, Ragnor feels like it helps. He sips his tea while playing with Raphael's leg hair, tickling him only slightly--not enough for him to move away, but enough to get a smile on his face. 

 

With his cup empty and Raph giving off an impatient aura, Ragnor decides it's time. There's no backing out of this. He centers himself--remembering all the practice he's had with Tessa. This  _ should _ work, but there's no way of truly knowing without trying. 

 

"Now, do you trust me?" Ragnor asks. He leans forward to set down his cup on the table and rest his chin on Raphael's boney knee. 

 

"You know I do," Raph says with a tone of weariness. 

 

This wasn't the first time Ragnor wants to surprise him and it's also far from the last time it's going to happen, if he has any say in it. Raph doesn't mind being doted upon by his partner; he minds being the whole center of attention and the amount of time Ragnor spends showing his love for him. It always overwhelms him. He doesn't like getting emotional. 

 

Ragnor kisses his knee and stands up. Raphael rights himself once he sees his lover go into his  _ magic stance _ \--arms out, head level and steady. He watches Ragnor's measured flourishes, green mist spilling from his palms, and the warbling of the curtains. Without knowing, Raphael automatically shifts away from the slit that could let sunlight in within a few moments. The sun is about to rise. 

 

The sound of Ragnor's creation is similar to a portal opening, but instead of the swirling colors begging to pull him to another place far from here, it's like a moving photograph showing them the New York skyline. 

 

"Come here," Ragnor whispers. 

 

Raphael’s eyes are wide and full of confusion, but he gets up slowly, walks to Ragnor with uncertainty, and breathes out smoothly when their hands connect. Ragnor kisses his cheek and moves behind him. Warmth engulfs Raph when Ragnor’s arms snake around his middle and his chin rests on his shoulder. He turns them slightly to the left to get a better view of this portal-of-sorts. 

 

They stand in silence and watch the sunrise together for the first time. Raphael first instinct is to hide from the coming light, but Ragnor holds him steady. He reminds himself that he trusts Ragnor, but it’s just so hard to believe that this is possible. 

 

While the clouds tinge yellow, pink, and blue from the light just peeking over one of the many buildings, red tears start spilling from Raphael’s eyes. Though he can’t feel the sunlight on his skin, he feels Ragnor’s warmth where their bodies are touching, where his hands are drawing soothing shapes against his stomach, where his breath ghosts over his face. 

 

“I never thought...how?” Raphael chokes out in a whisper. Ragnor holds him a little tighter. 

 

“Well, a month or so ago Magnus found his journals from around the time he helped create the portal. In one of them, there was a section on whatever you’d like to call this--a crystal ball of sorts, but in portal form. Tessa’s been working on it,” Ragnor explains. 

 

Raphael opens his mouth to somehow express his gratitude and the overwhelming love that’s flooding through him, but he can’t form it into words. He nods minutely with his chin quivering. He knows Ragnor understands what this means to him. He’s never been more grateful to have Ragnor in his life. The man understands him more than Raphael ever thought a person could understand another. 

 

In all their years together, they finally spend their first sunrise together. Raphael had missed the sun in his life like a missing limb, but Ragnor has been filling the void with warmth, understanding, and love for so long, he’d forgotten the aching beneath his skin. 

 

“I love you,” he whispers as he leans back into Ragnor’s arms. 

  
“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you think in the comments. Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3  
> Feel free to come talk to me on tumblr: [peachstiles](http://peachstiles.tumblr.com/)


End file.
